(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for a vehicle and a method of displaying outputting images of the display apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a head-up display (HUD) apparatus has been developed to provide flight information to an airplane pilot, and the HUD apparatus is mounted within an aircraft. Recently, the HUD apparatus has been applied to a vehicle to conveniently indicate driving information of the vehicle to a driver. The HUD apparatus applied to the vehicle projects a display image including driving information onto a windshield glass. The virtual image corresponding to the display image projected onto the windshield glass is visually recognized by the driver. Accordingly, the driver may recognize driving information while maintaining a forward gaze and thus, improving convenience and safety for the driver.
A cluster apparatus provides vehicle speed information, engine speed information, coolant temperature information, fuel level information, and operating state information of various devices to the driver using various lamps and pointers. Accordingly, research for displaying this cluster information as an image is being actively conducted. To respectively display the driving information on the windshield glass and the cluster apparatus, two display apparatuses are required. However, when the two display apparatuses are installed within the vehicle, production cost, power consumption, and installation space increase.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.